


Natural Connection

by alxnso



Series: A World Like Our Own [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, dont get too excited though, i have a tiny plan for this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxnso/pseuds/alxnso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free found his husband in a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Connection

Gavin didn't have to go far to find Ryan. He was standing in the car park with his back to the building, bearing his sword and slowly looking around. Gavin approached him carefully, making sure to clear his throat to alert Ryan of his presence. Ryan suddenly spun around, his eyes widening at the sight of Gavin.

"I recognise you from somewhere. I just, don't know where. All I've ever known is villagers and zombies and - " Ryan began, tucking his swoard into a sheath by his waist. His voice sounded dry and uncharacteristic of a vilage hero.

"We played a game in the real world, this world." Gavin looked right at Ryan as he told him what happened. "You lost and had to stay inside the game. It seems you lost your memory at the same time." Ryan watched Gavin speak with a vague fascination of the way his face moved. It seemed so familiar. 

"So, I came back here? Because I looked at you?"

"We weren't supposed to find each other. That's what the small print said." Gavin swallowed hard and shifted slightly closer to Ryan. "We're married. Did you know that?" Ryan didn't say anything. Instead, he gazed into Gavin's eyes and noticed the tears gently falling down his cheeks.

"It's funny how the game just, choked me up into this world. Why did that happen?" Gavin kept quiet and suddenly, he wrapped his arms around the older man and held him close. Ryan instinctively wrapped his own arms around Gavin and shut his eyes - he'd never been happier to be in a stranger's arms.

"We should probably stop questioning the game's motives and just be pleased that it actually happened, yeah?" Ryan pulled himself free of Gavin's grasp and nodded. 

"Yeah."

"Also, you might want to put your sword away - that's not really normal around here." Gavin motioned to the diamond sword bearing a rather pretty purple glow as it sat at Ryan's waist. Nodding, Ryan drew the sword and marched into the building with it, hiding it behind a pile of cardboard boxes. 

"Is there alright?" Ryan watched as Gavin assessed the situation.

"Er, yeah. I guess. For now." Gavin gestured for Ryan to link arms with him, and they did, waltzing through the RT building to the AH office, where they very ungracefully landed on the sofa, very sleepy and very worn out.

When Geoff saw them, fast asleep on the sofa, he smiled softly to himself and closed the door as quietly as he could behind him, overwhelmed with contentment that his best friend was home.

**Author's Note:**

> literally thank u so much for all yr feedbacks and kudos and stuff, this has been my most popular of all my fanfics, so thank you !


End file.
